As The Ball Drops
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: Elliot hasn't told anyone about his divorce. Cragen starts to drink. What will happen to the unit? Will there be chaos? Love? Hate? :) Liv shares some of her deepest darkest secrets with El, will he stay? Run? Will El be able to remain friends with Fin? Read to find out! I suck with summaries so this is best it is gonna get. There's a lot of Casey in here too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a new, slower paced fic because I just try to please everyone and last one wasn't doing that so... hope you guys like this one better! Love all reviews including negative cause they help me write better and positive are nice cause well its obvious! :) **

It was a Friday night and Liv and El were wrapping up their paperwork for the night. Liv got done first and she had made plans.

"Hey El, I'm headed home. I got all my DD5s done early. I'll be at the bar for a little while if you want to come. Casey, Munch, and Alex will be there too and I'm sure Munch could use some guy company." Liv told him.

"I have a lot to do still so I may just stay here tonight after I get it done," he replied while putting his hands on his head and leaning back in his chair.  
"Okay, well if you do go home tell the kids I said hi," she smiled and walked toward the exit. He just nodded and turned back to his desk. He had six DD5s left to fill out and it was already almost midnight. He had six more hours to get them done and he was already exhausted and running on empty. He made another pot of coffee and sat back down. Cragen was the only one left in the office besides El.  
"Elliot, come in my office for a minute will you?" Cragen asked him.  
"Yeah, is everything alright?"  
"You tell me. I just called Kathy to see if she needed you home because we are going to meet the rest of them at the bar but I told her we just caught a case. She asked me why she would need you cause you guys divorced a week ago. Why didn't you tell me at least?" Cragen was worried for Elliot. He knew that Kathy would probably get custody of the younger kids and El would be devastated.  
"I don't want Liv to find out quite yet and frankly it just never came up. It didn't matter and I have visitation with the kids so nothing really changed except I don't live with Kathy anymore." Elliot's arms were crossed and he didn't want to be having this discussion right now. "I have DD5s I need to do Cap, so you have fun tonight." Elliot walked out of the office and started his paperwork again.  
Cragen sat back down at his desk and finished up packing. He had to take a break and go to rehab, his drinking was slowly increasing and he wasn't even supposed to be at a bar. _One more drink won't kill you, just make sure you keep it at one this time, _he thought to himself. He had been a year sober, then things went downhill after Olivia's undercover at Sealview. He blamed himself for everything that happened. _If I could have just taken the girl's word or had thrown Stabler in too instead of Fin. Fin's good at his job but Elliot would've never let her out of his sights. God damn it._ Cragen remembered thinking that over and over after Sealview. That thought itself was the reason for him resorting back to alcohol.  
Cragen walked out of his office. "Elliot, get your ass up and lets go,"  
"I have my DD5s still Cap," Elliot just wanted to get them done, he still had five and a half to go.  
"I told you tomorrow so I would have you work your ass off and I really don't need them until Monday." Cragen grabbed Elliot's arm and yanked him out of his seat. "You'll get to see Liv in a dress, I can almost guarantee that." Elliot stood up packed his desk up and got his coat.  
"If Liv isn't at the bar then I'm leaving and coming back to finish my paperwork." _Elliot, God damn it! Can't you keep your mind off of Liv for five minutes?! Paperwork is the only thing that semi-helps but not even that. Well, mine as well get this over with._

* * *

At the bar Liv was sitting drinking her fifth drink of the night; she had a margarita, two shots, and was on her second beer. Munch had left because he had somewhere he had to be in the morning.  
"Do you think Munch is seeing someone?" Casey asked all of a sudden.  
"Casey, we are talking about Munch, so no, I don't. Why?" Liv took another sip of her beer.  
"Just curious, he seems really happy and leaves early for a lot of things that we all go do together."  
"I never really noticed that but you're right, hmmm," Liv was trying to figure out who it was now.  
"I say we find out...oh, hi Elliot," Casey said as Elliot stood in front of the table.

**A/N: Sorry, I know its short but I told someone that it would be up by 11:30pm my time and its a little past that. I am writing as you read though! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one will be a little..okay, hopefully a lot longer. It's not really eventful yet...so, here it goes:) The Casey bits I add are just all having absolutely nothing to do with what we know about her past and stuff. I don't think I like this fanfic as much as my other...hmmm IDK. :)**

"Can I sit down?" El asked with Cragen standing right behind him.  
"Sure, want to go get some beers first?" Casey asked him.  
"Don, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be around bars." Liv asked him. Stabler walked away to get four beers.  
"Well, I'm just gonna have one or two beers. If you say anything to anyone else in the squad, I will make you do Elliot's DD5s for a month."  
"My lips are sealed," Liv responded while finishing off her beer. "I'm gonna go see what's taking the sexy man so long," she scooted past Casey and walked up to the bar where Elliot was standing.  
"Did she just say sexy man?" Cragen asked to clarify.  
"I think so but shes had a lot to drink, not saying that she didn't mean it. I just think that she didn't mean to say it out loud." Casey replied while finishing off her second glass of wine.

"What's taking you so long Stabler? Hey, where's your wedding ring?" Olivia asked him noticing that he wasn't wearing it for the first time...well, ever.  
"The beers are being brought and I divorced Kathy a week ago. Actually she divorced me but whatever." he grabbed two of the beer and took a sip of one while Liv grabbed the other two. They got back to the table and Casey looked a little uneasy. Stabler and Cragen sat on one side of the table while Liv and Casey sat on the other.  
"What's wrong Case?" Liv asked  
"The guy in the blue suit and the checkered tie...he is one of the few men I try to avoid at all costs," she gulped, " He is my boy...ex-boyfriend. Excuse me" Casey got up and went into the bathroom. Liv got up and followed her into the bathroom.  
"Case, are you okay?" Liv opened the door slowly and she saw Casey hunched over the toilet throwing up.  
"Liv, please just leave right now," Casey pulled away from the toilet and walked out of the stall. She washed her face and hands.  
"I'm not leaving," Liv sat on the counter and Casey leaned against the wall then slid down.  
"I'm not gonna talk to you about it, never." Casey was looking at the floor and fidgeting with her shirt frills at the bottom.  
"Okay, I don't need you to talk I just want you to know that I am always here for you." Liv got up and left Casey alone. When she got back to the table Don was gone and Casey's ex was sitting at the table talking with Elliot. Elliot looked pissed and Liv could just tell. Casey's ex was sitting on the side opposite of El so Liv sat with El.  
"Hi, I'm Casey's best friend Olivia," Liv put emphasis on the word best.  
"Hi, my name is James Stevens. I was Casey's boyfriend for almost twelve years. Do you know where she is?"  
"She's busy." Olivia didn't like this guy just by the way El and Casey were acting around him. "And the key word in your sentence would be 'was', you were her boyfriend, so what are you doing here now? Why do you give a shit now?" Liv hadn't even noticed El put his arm around her.  
"I came to make things right and I tried calling her once a week for the last few years. I have given a shit for a while and I..."  
"Oh my god, cut the god damn dramatics. If she would have wanted to talked to you she would have answered the phone!" Liv interrupted. She wasn't going to deal with this asshole so she grabbed her stuff and went back into the bathroom to say bye to Casey. She knocked on the door and went in. She saw Casey collapsed on the floor.  
"Casey!" Liv yelled as she plopped her stuff on the floor and ran next to Casey. She slapped her face a couple times but she didn't wake up. She got up and ran back to the bathroom door, "El, get in here now!" Liv, yelled. El ran into the bathroom and saw Casey sitting there. He got his phone out and he called a bus. Liv started to go through Casey's purse which she knew Case would kill her later. She found a half empty pill bottle and a travel vodka bottle. El was picking Casey up when James walked in.  
"Get the hell out now or so help me I swear I will find out some way to arrest you for something!" Benson yelled. He was the reason Casey was even on the floor to begin with.  
"I want to..." he started to speak.  
"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five," Olivia pulled out her cuffs and James walked out and held the door open for Elliot. "That's what I thought," Liv said as she walked by him. The paramedics were pulling up just as El made his way out of the front door. Liv quickly ran back inside to pay the bill and to grab her and El's stuff. She hopped in the back of the ambulance while El drove behind them in Liv's car since Cragen had left.

They arrived at the hospital and Casey was taken in to be stabilized, she had taken ten of her prescription pills with alcohol and passed out. Liv and El waited in the waiting room while they waited for Casey to wake up.  
"El, you can leave if you want." she smiled. She was tired and just wanted to be home but she had slept at a hospital many times.  
"I'm good," Liv could see El getting kinda pissed.  
"Are you okay?" she asked standing up and moving to the chair next to him.  
"I don't want to talk about it Liv, not now." he got up and walked over to the room Casey was in and he looked in. Casey was awake. "Liv, Casey is up now," Liv stood up and went into the room with Elliot following behind.  
"James isn't here is he?" Casey asked.  
"No. Case what happened with you two anyway?" Liv asked. She saw Casey look at El then back at Liv.  
"El, could you please leave," Casey asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be outside," he turned and walked away. Liv turned and looked into his eyes and saw sorrow. She would talk to him later.  
"So, what happened Case?" Liv grabbed her hand, Casey was shaking. "Are you cold?"  
"No, I just...I don't like to talk about the past...especially the past when he was around. I avoid that subject as much as possible." Casey started to tear up. She squeezed Liv's hand. "If I tell you Liv, you can't ever tell anyone, promise me?"  
"I promise," Liv was worried and had no idea what was about to hit her.

**A/N: So much for the longer part, sorry. haha well I just had to leave you guys at a clifhanger...I know you don't like them ;) haha I hope you liked it, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update! I have been busy with school and basketball tryouts were this past week and I MADE IT! sorry, I am really excited so it may be even longer between updates, but when I write hopefully they will be longer updates.**  
"Casey, I promise I won't tell." Liv was really worried and Liv's hand was on Casey's.  
"The reason I wanted to be ADA for sex crimes was because I was raped when I was in college and so I changed my major, I wanted to be a doctor but I wanted to put the bastards away..." Casey was crying.  
"Casey, did you press charges ever? It wasn't James was it?" Olivia was worried.  
"No, I never had the nerve to press charges and by the time I was convinced to it was too late. James didn't do it, he was my boyfriend when it happened and I was spending the weekend at his house when he went to get us dinner it happened. He blamed it on himself and every year he comes to the city to check on me and make sure I am okay but every time I see him it reminds me of it. I don't want to go back to that place Liv, I don't."  
"Casey, do you have any idea who it was?" Liv asked showing obvious concern.  
"No, I have no idea, there have been a few guys I have seen around following me a couple times but its never turned into anything bad. Its too late anyway, Liv its been over five years."  
Liv wanted to do something for Casey but she knew she was right, it had been too long.  
Elliot was outside and he heard crying so he knocked on the door.  
"Everything in here okay?" El asked.  
"El just go and wait for a few more minutes, okay?" Liv said to him as he began closing the door. Liv stood up and sat down next to Casey on her bed.  
"Casey, I will be back in the morning, its almost two so sleep well. I have to drive Elliot home unless he is going to crash on my couch."  
"Well have fun with that, I'm going to sleep and you sleep well too,"Casey smiled and Liv got up and walked out of the door.  
"Everything okay? You seem uneasy Liv," El asked.  
"No, I am uneasy but I'm not telling you why. Where am I dropping you off?" Liv asked him.  
"You are not driving Liv, give me the keys," she tossed the keys to him and they walked out to the car together. Liv sat down and almost immediately fell asleep. They were a few miles from Liv's and El decided to just stay on her couch if she allowed it. He pulled into the parking garage and Liv was still asleep so he carried her up to her apartment. He realized that he forgot his key to her apartment at work. He dug through her pockets and found them in the left pocket of her hoodie.  
She started to wake up after he had made his way in the door.  
"We are at your house Liv. I'm going to go put you in your bed now." Elliot put her purse on her counter and placed her keys in her empty fruit bowl. He carried her into her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed and took her hoodie and her shoes off.  
"There are blankets in the hall closet, the couch is free." Liv mumbled when he placed her shoes in her closet.  
"Thanks Liv," he smiled and stared at her before turning and walking into the hall for blankets.

* * *

Liv woke up and she was on the couch next to Elliot. She was confused on how she got there, she could have sworn she went to bed in her bed last night.  
"What the hell happened last night?" Liv asked El gently kicking his arm so he would wake up.  
"You moved out here at about three, you slept for an hour then ended up out here." El rolled over and ended up falling off the couch. Liv laughed at him but quickly stopped; she had a headache. He continued to lay there, he loved hearing Olivia Benson, the no BS detective, laughing.  
"Crap! What time is it?" she asked while frantically running to her room to get dressed. She was supposed to be at the hospital with Casey.  
"It's almost two thirty!" El yelled so she would hear him.  
Liv was power walking out of her room holding her jacket and shirt while pulling on her jeans. "El, do you need me to drop you off somewhere, are you staying here or are you coming with me."  
"I'll come," he quickly pulled on his jeans while she pulled her shirt over her head.  
"Then lets go, you're driving." she walked out of the apartment with him following behind with their phones and the keys.

* * *

"Casey, I'm so sorry I was late," Liv said walking into her room.  
"Its not a big deal Liv, really. You had some more alcohol than planned last night, we all did."  
"I feel like an ass, anyway here," Liv handed Casey the flowers and get well card she had purchased downstairs.  
"Thanks," Casey smiled and took them, "when can I get back to work and get out of this place, the food sucks." Liv laughed.  
"I'm not sure but El will go get you a sandwich from the deli up the street, right El?" Liv asked turning toward him.  
"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, sure." he stood up straight with his arms crossed, the classic Stabler stance.  
"Go get Casey a sandwich!" Liv was laughing and had raised her voice in a not angry but joking way.  
"Oh, yeah. I may eat it on the way back..."  
"Get three, one for all of us," Liv said, "I'm buying," she spotted Elliot a twenty. El left and took her keys off the table next to Casey's bed.

* * *

"So, are you gonna get with Stabler?" Casey nudged Liv's arm.  
"Casey! That's not really an option that was given to us but yes I do like him, a lot." Liv admitted, blushing.  
"Go for it then! He likes you! He said so! Screw the good girl act Liv, break a few rules and work around them, you should come before the job." Olivia opened her mouth to object but Casey kept talking. "I know you love your job but Cragen will find a way to work around it, he always does!"  
"He carried me into my room last night, I was passed out drunk Casey. I somehow then ended up on the couch with him later in the night. I apparently slept walked to the couch."  
"Liv, go for it! Please!" Casey begged.  
"One condition and one condition only will I 'go for it'" Liv air quoted. "You have to come over and talk to me about what happened to you or you have to go get therapy cause you aren't over it Casey and you may never be."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it has been a really long time since I updated! Oh gosh! LOL! Anyways, heres an update, thanks for the feedback! This is my fave fanfic that I have written :) Follow me on twitter! CailyStoyanov PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Fine, once a week with you only." Casey said. "Now, go for it!" She put a smile on her face. "And it has to be sometime this week because we made bets on how long it would take and if its this week then I win two hundred bucks."  
"What?! Seriously, you guys took bets?" Liv laughed. "Was it that obvious and how much did everyone bet and how long?"  
"Well, actually you were the only one not in the bet. El was in on it. He came clean about him crushing on you to Fin and Fin kinda told everyone. It was hilarious! Anyway, Munch bet fifty bucks, Cragen bet one hundred, Fin bet twenty five, and so did El. I bet one fifty, so if you don't this week I am out a hundred and fifty bucks Benson! El bet it would take between a year and two years. Munch bet a week before you would be all over each other. Fin guessed seven months. Cragen guessed two years and I guessed a month and a half." She and Liv started laughing.  
"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Liv winked."I am gonna go find Stabler now. See you at my house at 5 pm for dinner on Thursday, got it?"  
"Thanks Liv, I owe you, well technically not. Just kidding!" Liv rolled her eyes and walked out to wait for El and the sandwiches.  
"Hey, sorry I took so long, the line was out the door," El said jogging down the hall. "Here, I will go give Casey hers." El walked into Casey's room.  
"Hey Stabler, its about time." Casey joked.  
"Hey, did you talk to Liv about, you know what?" He handed her the sandwich.  
"Umm, yeah. Have fun this week Stabler."  
"What?"  
"I said have fun this week. She likes you she just never said anything, now get your ass out there and go talk to her!" Casey opened her sandwich and pointed to the door.  
"Casey, I owe you one," El walked back out and Liv got up and kissed him. El almost lost his balance. It shocked him and it took him a minute before he kissed her back.  
"Liv, what was that for?" he asked.  
"El, Casey and I talked. The bet? Really? Was I the only one that was oblivious?" her hand was on the side of his face.  
"Ummm, yeah pretty much. Cragen already has it written down for IAB that we aren't partners in case of something like this."  
"Oh gosh," she rested her head on El's chest. He rubbed her back, neither knew that Casey could see everything from her room.  
This is so much better than a damn movie! Casey thought.  
Liv and El walked out with his arm around her waist. They went to her house and watched The Avengers. His hand was on her butt and her head was on his shoulder as they sat on the couch. She looked up at him.  
"Well, its now dinner time. Do you want me to make you something?" El asked her.  
"I can make something, but I am getting hungry." She answered.  
"What do you want?"  
"Hmm, I think I am in the mood for salad and chicken. How about you?" She asked.  
"That sounds good, we can always cook together," he smiled at her and kissed her, this time with more passion. "Or then again, we could just skip dinner and go straight to bed." he winked.  
"Elliot!" She laughed. She got up and ran into her bedroom with Elliot close behind. He began taking off his shirt and she turned around, stopped laughing and looked at his perfectly sculpted body.

**A/N: Not as long as I had wanted or planned but at least I got some more up! Sorry guys, my schedule is crazy as it is and I am trying so hard to find time to write but i just dont anymore. PLEASE REVIEW! depending on reviews may depend on how soon i update ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Minor Smut! You have been warned! I suck at writing smut, just an FYI. It gets awkward for me to write...just saying! Its Da truth!**

"Liv, whats wrong?" She was caught in a daze staring at his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Nothing, sorry." She began taking her shirt off when El made two quick strides toward her and he took it off himself. It was Elliot's turn to be caught in a daze. He was staring at her breasts and Liv quickly got uncomfortable and tried to hide her chest from him.

"Liv, you are beautiful." He kissed her collarbone and she let out a whimper. Tears quickly filled her eyes and Elliot noticed immediately. "Babe, whats wrong? We don't have to do this." He put his hands on her upper arms and then enclosed her with a hug.

"Elliot, I want to, believe me. I just can't believe this is happening. I love you, El." she broke free of his hug and put her hand on his cheek and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. He wiped the tears from her face and led her to the bed. He continued to remove their clothing until he was left in his boxers and she was left in her thin, white, lacey, thong. The make out session quickly turned into more and El was becoming clearly aroused and he was pressed against Liv which made her laugh into El's open mouth. He removed his boxers and her thong and he entered her.

"My God, El!" Liv wasn't used to his size.

"Sorry, am I hurting you babe?" He asked.

"No, just not used to it." Elliot laughed.

"You will don't worry." he smirked and Liv smacked him before he began moving inside of her causing her back to arch and her to scream out his name.

"ELLIOT! SHIT! HOLY HELL!" This caused El to move faster and they came at the same time. Coming off of their highs Elliot rolled off of her and laid down next to with his arm around her.

"Liv, that was amazing, I love you." He put his face on her neck and begin kissing leaving behind a hickey.

"Elliot, we should eat something." she tilted her head up.

"You read my mind." He got off the bed and pulled her down to the foot of the bed.

"Not like that Elliot! I meant like chicken or salad or we could just get takeout."

"Well, I suppose." He smiled and picked her up in his arms and set her down on her feet so she could get into other clothes. "You don't happen to have any of my clothes here do you?"

"Why yes, I do. Here's a t-shirt and sweats."

**A/N: I just needed to get this part up before I go to bed. Really short update but I got two in today! and there will be another tomorrow because hopefully there will be time in the evening. :) Please review guys! PLease PLEAASE PLEEEEAAAASSSSE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you have any ideas of how it could have gone instead let me know and such. All the reviews are great! I have the same people pretty much everytime. Please review guys! I can see that a lot of you are reading it. Even if its a bad/mean review, please leave it. I want to know what I can do better and it will take you like ten seconds...PLEASE! :) **

They put their clothes on and headed for the kitchen. She pulled out a pan and olive oil but before she could do anything El grabbed the oil and held it above his head.

"Lets just get takeout. We have a long night ahead of us." he winked and wrapped one arm around her and put the oil down. She hugged him and her chin was resting on his chest with her staring into his eyes. You could see the love.

"Get the usual," she smiled, then suddenly got the 'I have the greatest idea ever' face. "El, we can use that oil later." She bit her lip and El's face lit up.

"That's a good idea Benson." He bent over and kissed the top of her nose. She giggled. "Was that a giggle coming from tough ass Benson?"

"Yes..." she blushed.

"I like it," he picked up the phone and went to call the order in. Liv quickly grabbed her phone and ran into her bathroom.

"Liv, whats up?" Casey asked as she picked up.

"I did it. You get two hundred bucks."

"OH MY GOD! SHE FINALLY BANGED STABLER GUYS! HALLELUJAH! BEERS ON ME GUYS!"

"Casey, who the hell are you with and why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I'm with Fin, Munch, and Cragen. I was released a few hours ago. Cragen is drinking with me for once! We gonna get drunk as fuck! Well, clearly you are gonna fuck, but I'll get drunk!"

"What bar are you at? Put Fin on the phone!"

"Sup, babygirl?"

"Where the hell are you and why is Cragen drinking?"

"Ummm, I gotta go. Have fun tonight babygirl. Use protection or supersperm is gonna get you knocked up." Liv put her phone down.

_What the hell was that for? What bar were they at and Cragen wasn't supposed to drink anything. He slipped every so often but never got drunk._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Babe, are you in there?" El knocked again.

"Yeah, come in if you want." he opened the door and instantly saw the worry on her face and her open phone in her hand.

"What's wrong Livvy? Is everything okay?" she was on the verge of tears. She put her phone down and sat down on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Cragen is at a bar and Casey is drunk. Fin won't tell me where they are and he hung up on me. El, I'm worried. Fin told me not to get knocked up then he hung up, thats not like him." She started crying and El put his arms around her and carried into the bedroom and set her on the bed. He climbed on next to her and hugged her while she cried. She wasn't as tough as everyone thought she was and he knew that. Sealview had made her even less tough ass and more fragile in certain situations and Fin either was really drunk or was being an ass. El wasn't leaving her though. She continued to sob and her mind started wandering back to Sealview.

_It was dark. The single mattress in the basement in a cleared space of the dark, musty, cold basement. He shoved her down and took her cuffs off. She hit him and ran. _

_"Come back here, I will find you." Those words haunted her memory when El's voice brought her back to_ _reality._

"So do you want me to?" He looked into her eyes and he was worried for her.

**A/N: I really don't know where this story is going and I think it sucks, this chapter at least so please give me feedback. I do not mind negative feedback at all and I completely understand if you didnt like this chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have no idea where this story is going lol. I reread it and was confused, haha. So, if it doesnt make sense im sorry. Please review, the more reviews the faster I will update and you can DM me ideas or stuff you want to happen and i will try to incorporate them all. I havent updated in a while because I had basketball tournaments and i did something to my ribs. Thanks for your reviews. Have a happy hoilday and a wonderful new year! 3**

"Want you to what?" Liv asked  
"Well do you want me to go kick Fin's ass and find out where they are." He was holding onto her. She chuckled and relinquished a smile.  
"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea, I will wait for the food then we can use that oil. Or actually I want to come with you, we can cancel the order and then on the way back we can pick up something." She had stopped crying and was in the crook of Elliot's arm. He kissed the top of her head and lifted her up off the bed.  
"We could always use the oil now and kick their ass on Monday when we go back to work."  
"El, I'm sorry but I'm really not in the mood anymore, sorry." She felt bad and was worried he would leave.  
"Hey, its fine. Liv, for real, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere either way." He wrapped his arms tighter around her and gently kissed her lips. It was funny how he knew exactly what she was thinking even though she didn't say anything about it. Liv felt complete around Elliot and she had only cried in front of him, Fin, and Casey. Never Munch or Cragen or anyone else she had a relationship with, ever. It was against her, she wouldn't let it happen. She had to act tough and be strong for others and people may think she was weak if she cried in front of them. That's not how it was with El, Fin, or Casey though. They still would have faith in her and knew she was still just as strong if not stronger than before. There was a knock on the door and Liv jumped. "Hey, babe, its just the takeout." El said as he got up and went to the door. He didn't know what was waiting for him on the other side.

**A/N: I know its short but i had to leave you at a cliffhanger ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY! Please Review!**

El opened the door and saw Fin standing there. Elliot tried to slam the door shut but Fin put his foot in the door.  
"Why the hell are you here after doing that to Olivia, if she finds out you are here she is going to kill you if I don't." El had the door open only a crack when Liv came up behind him and then saw it was Fin.  
"Get out now Fin."  
"Babygirl, I'm not in your house and I'm sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Fin, where is Cragen, where is Casey, did you leave them drunk at the bar?! Leave!"  
"That's what I came to tell you. The only reason I hung up on you like that is because I was the only sober one there and Casey was starting to hit on a guy who had an ankle bracelet on, if you know what I mean, and Cragen was about to go over the legal limit so I just said something stupid and hung up." Liv crossed her arms and pushed Elliot out of the way.  
"Well, have fun with your drunkies, goodnight." She was still pissed but at least she got a semi-acceptable explanation.  
"They will not be having fun. Cragen took himself back to rehab after the bar and Casey punched me in the stomach and went home with the guy."  
"Oh my God, Fin! How could you let Casey go home with him!? If she gets hurt its on your ass. I'm going to bed, I have plans. Leave before I call Cra...wait if Cragen is gone does that mean Munch is gonna be Captain until he gets back?"  
"Probably." Liv put her hands on her forehead and closed the door.

Fin was just standing there for a minute until he started hearing laughter and something slam.  
Eww, he thought. He turned and walked away.

"Elliot, get up! I can't believe you fell on that piece of ice! Did you not see it or did you do that on purpose?" Liv was trying to help him up when he pulled her down on top of him.  
"I wanted to hear your laugh again tonight so I guess you can say the latter." He kissed her and smiled.  
"If you really want we can use that oil now. I'm ready, or we could use chocolate fudge or whipped cream instead. I like that idea better." She winked at him and he got up, went to the fridge and then picked Olivia up and carried her up to her room. She was kissing his neck on the way down the hall. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and set her on the floor.  
"You're gonna have to stop doing that if you want to make it to the bedroom. I really don't even think we need to use whipped cream or anything, that would just hide your beauty from me."  
"The floor works too Elliot." She just wanted to make him feel loved and he wanted the same for her. He grabbed the whipped cream out of his pocket and pulled her shirt off. She grabbed the whipped cream out of his hand and squirted some in her mouth. He then did the same. He threw the can across the room and began kissing her collarbone and her upper chest. She moaned and threw her head back.  
"Liv, lets get to your bed." She had no objections but she couldn't really reply either.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So thanks so much for the reviews Amanda4Meloni, edge15684, spacekitten2700, and mysterywriter128.  
Amanda4Meloni: I incorporated whipped cream body shots in this chapter or maybe next chapter instead for you and I incorporated Cragen too, so there ya go! :)  
So some things will be uncovered in this chapter, like why El and Liv took forever to confess how they felt, some of Liv's secrets she has never shared before come forth and Kathleen interrupts at a bad time. *evil laugh* hahaha well anyways! lol. here it goes!**

Liv laughed as Elliot almost fell when picking her up. He carried them into the bathroom.  
"I am pretty sure this is not my bedroom El,"  
"I know. We are going to take a shower," he took the rest of his clothes off and then helped Liv take hers off. They climbed in the shower and they washed each other and then El shoved Liv against the wall and attacked her neck.  
"Elliot, did you hear that?"  
"Hear what? The only thing I can hear is the running water and you."  
"The door just closed, El. You and I are the only ones who have a key to my place unless you gave someone a copy, or I did when I was drinking one night."  
"Liv, I didn't hear anything I promise," El said as he left a hickey on her shoulder.  
"Liv are you here?" A yell came from the kitchen.  
"I told you someone was here. Shh," Liv told El. "Yeah, I'm here, who is it?"  
"Liv its Kathleen, we need to talk please. Where are you?"  
"I'm in the bathroom, give me a minute and I will be out."  
What is she doing here? El mouthed to Liv.  
"I don't know," whispered Liv, "We can continue this later tonight." She got out of the shower and grabbed a towel for her and one for El. She walked out and saw Kathleen sitting on her bed. She closed the bathroom door closely behind her.  
"Hey, can I tell you something and have you not tell my dad?"  
"Yes, after you tell me how you got into my house." I took dad's key one day and had a copy made."  
"Ok, well what did you want to tell me?"  
"Shit!" Kathleen and Liv heard a low yell coming from the bathroom.  
"Who is in there?" Kathleen asked.  
"A person." Liv answered trying to keep her voice even and her face from turning red.  
Elliot waltzed out of the bathroom. Kathleen's jaw dropped to the floor. Elliot was wrapped in only a towel still.  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" Kathleen turned bright red and she put her hand over her mouth.  
"Liv, do you think we should tell her?"  
"Tell me what?!" Kathleen was freaking out and she quite frankly didn't know if she wanted to hear what was coming her way. Liv was turned away from both of them trying not to laugh.  
"Well," El walked over to Liv and put his arm around her. "Liv and I are a couple now."  
"That's great, have fun with that. I am leaving, heres your key Liv, I will knock next time, or show up at your work. Umm call me I guess," Kathleen turned and ran out of Liv's apartment. Liv and El started laughing and walked into the kitchen where they found the mail, Kathleen must have brought it in. There was a letter from Cragen.

_Liv,_  
_I started drinking again and at this point I am probably back in rehab. You know where I am if you can visit or write that would be great. I want to explain myself and its better if I did it in person. Munch is obviously going to be in charge, I told him to give you and Elliot a week off. Kathleen came into my office the other week and told me she had to talk to you and that it was serious but she couldn't tell her dad and she didn't want to tell you but she trusted you, so figure out what's up. Its really important that you come so I can explain myself, so I'm gonna leave off with that._  
_-Cragen__****_

**A/N: What'd you guys think of this chapter? I know the secrets didnt happen, next chapter though**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve! I hope you are having a wonderful holiday so far. I recently found out my friend's baby sister died last night in her sleep. She was 4 months old so thats why I didnt make the last chapter as long as I planned and I left a lot out. So on that note, here is some more. For the sake of this fanfiction since i dont know if Harris is older than Liv or not, we are going to say that he is ten years older than her. Please REVIEW!**

"Well, that was quite an awkward encounter. Anyway, if you really want to be a couple there are a few things we need to talk about and I don't want you running, you have to promise me." Liv said. "I am willing to do this even with IAB up our ass but you gotta be honest with me, not run, and you have got to work on putting the toilet seat down." El and Liv both laughed at the last part.  
"Liv, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I am throwing myself into this and there is no way I can get sucked out." He placed his hand on her cheek and she was looking at her feet, scared to look into his icy blue eyes. "Liv, look at me." He put his finger on her chin and lifted her face up so she would look into his eyes. "I am not going anywhere and if I do I will personally shoot myself in the chest and you can do whatever you want. I know you would never take me back if I left and I have waited too long to leave like that and crush you. I couldn't do it." Liv had tears in her eyes and he kissed her gently on the lips.  
"Ok, well, umm," she was twiddling her fingers, "I don't know how to say this."  
"Just say it straight up Liv," El had his hand on her knee.  
"When my mom would bring guys home, every once in while she would fall asleep drunk before they had sex with her so they would pay me to have sex with them instead because they knew I needed money for school and my mom would never give it to me. One of them ended up getting me pregnant when I was fifteen and I used the money for an abortion. He was twenty five." Liv was crying. "My mom found out cause he told her, when he came home with her again, that I had forced him to have sex and that I then robbed him. She beat me after he left. She called me a dirty little whore. He didn't show up again until my adult life, when I was undercover. He then tried to rape me, yes, El, it was Harris." She was looking back at the ground.  
"Liv, oh my God. Do you think he has been following you around all this time?" He enclosed her in a hug. He was fighting back tears of his own.  
"I don't know. Just please don't leave and don't tell anyone or so help me god." Liv was crying into his shoulder.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I'm not." He placed his chin on her head and he lifted her onto his lap with one swift movement.

"Thanks El. There is something else but I would rather not say that one quite yet. Give me some time and I will tell you okay? We have a whole week before we need to be back at work."

**A/N: Okay, so there is one secret, I know short chapters sorry. Body shots will be eventually incorporated I promise! PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

"How long Liv?" Elliot asked as he held her in his embrace.

"How long what, El?"

"How long have you loved me? How long could I have been there for everything but wasn't? How many nights have you spent alone and sad when I could have been there for you? How many times could I have protected you that I didn't?"

"Where is this coming from El?"

"Liv please just answer me,"

"I have loved you for a while, not sure exactly how long but a while."

"And the other things?"

"You were there for me Elliot, don't think that you weren't. You were the one who would help me through everything, and you still do. It doesn't matter, the nights you weren't there, what counts is all the ones you are, were, and will be. El, you saved my ass many times so don't say that you didn't protect me ok?"

"Liv, I should have been the one undercover with you, not Fin. I wasn't, I wouldn't have let you out of my sight, I wouldn't have let him do that to you."

"Fin did all he could El, he did all he could without blowing his cover. You would have done the same thing Fin did."

"I would have never let that happen to you Liv. Will you tell me what happened in there?"

"I told you I would tell you when I was ready, I'm just really not wanting to go back into the past. Yeah it happened, there is nothing I can do to change that now."

"Ok, I told you I'm not leaving no matter what so whenever you are ready. I will always love you Liv, nothing can change that."

"El, can we just go to bed? We have time off and I would like to try to get a good night's sleep for once." She got off the couch and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_Oh my God. Its only eight thirty. I will find out what else is wrong tomorrow. I will make her breakfast tomorrow morning too. _El thought.

* * *

Liv climbed into the shower and turned the hot water on. She sat down in the middle of the shower and she pulled her knees up to her chest and began crying. El knocked on the door, he had heard her sobs from her bedroom.

"Baby? Talk to me, what's wrong. Please Liv." He wanted to hold her and let her sob in his arms, not for her to be hiding in the shower crying. "Or we don't have to talk but let me hold you while you cry at least. Baby, please." El set his head on the door and let a tear fall down his face. It was killing him to see her like this. He entered without her saying anything, stripped his clothes off, and climbed into the shower with Liv and sat behind her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She leaned back on him and she turned to face him.

"Can we just shower then get out of the shower and will you just hold me?"

"Yeah, anything babe. I will wash you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks El." He grabbed a loofa and out soap on it and rubbed it all over her body, cleaning her completely. He then shampooed and conditioned her hair and then he cleaned himself while she got out and dried her hair and got into her pajamas. He got out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

_What happened to when things were easy? What happened to being able to talk about anything with Liv and her talk to me about anything. Oh wait, that was when Fin let her get attacked in Sealview. He is a dead..._

"El, are you coming in here or not?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute.

He walked out and he put on his boxers and then climbed into bed next to Liv and wrapped his arm behind her head. She placed her head on his shoulder and upper arm. He turned toward her and she placed her head on his chest and she began to cry.

"Shhh. I got you Liv, you're safe with me. I promise." She continued to sob harder until eventually she fell asleep and he had kissed the top of her head multiple times that night, that hour, that minute, that second, that moment that he cherished and always would cherish.


	12. Chapter 12

Once El knew Liv was sound asleep he put on some sweats and went into the kitchen to see if she had anything to eat for breakfast in the morning, to no surprise, she didn't. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and he went to his car so he could go shopping really quick. He went to the little grocery store down the street. He picked up eggs, milk, orange juice, bacon, coffee, and a few other various items. He paid and quickly got back to Liv's apartment, it took longer then he expected, there had been a small accident so he decided just to wait for it to clear up. He finally made it back to Liv's place and when he was walking up the stairs he saw that her door was open a crack. He got worried instantly. He reached for his gun but it wasn't there, he forgot to grab it. He slowly pushed the door open, "Liv, are you okay?"

"Yeah El, I called Fin and asked him to stop by for a minute. Its fine, I promise." He knew if she wasn't okay she wouldn't have added the 'I promise' part.

El walked in to the room then and saw Fin and nodded. He hadn't told Liv what he was thinking but he had sensed that she had assumed by watching his body language lately.

"Do either of you know why I called this meeting between the two of you?" Liv asked. She was sitting on her couch and Fin was standing in front of her coffee table while Elliot lingered by the door. "Elliot, get your ass over here."

"I have no idea," both men replied.

"Well, we are going to talk about Sealview and I swear if you get up to leave...just don't. We need to have this conversation."

"Liv," El started.

"Both of you shut up and hear what I have to say before you say anything. El, I know you, I know your body language. Every time Fin is mentioned you tense up and act pissed. I know that you blame him for Sealview but its not his fault and if you can't get around that then leave right now, Fin and I are cool and we are still friends. Put it in the damn past, I am not going to have the most important men in my life fight and be assholes, got it?"

"Yeah," Elliot responding rubbing his forehead now sitting on one of Liv's bar stools at her counter.

"If you have anything to say to each other say it now cause if it is mentioned after tonight I swear I will flipping leave the city for some time to fucking breathe!"

"El, man, I didn't want what happened to babygirl to happen believe me. I ran after Harris as soon as I could and I know it wasn't soon enough. I know if you were there she wouldn't have been outta your sights for any amount of time. Yes that case could have been handled better but we got him and Liv learned to accept it and she's healing."

"El, do you have anything to say?" Liv asked before she got up to grab a glass of water.

"Yeah, sorry Fin. I just got pissed off and I don't know. Yeah we got him, but its with Liv everyday what happened. I see how it affected her and it still is, yeah she may be healing but still, she's got a ways to go. No offense Liv."

"We gotta all work together, we ain't gonna get shit done until we do." Fin said. "If its the same to you guys I would like to head out because I have to be somewhere."

"Go on, thanks for coming Fin," Liv got up and hugged him.

**So Amanda4Meloni, is this a sufficient way for them to make up? Hope you all liked this chapter, Please Review! It helps me write better and it helps me see what you guys like. Thanks! Happy New Year! I am going to try to update every other day, if not every day if I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OK, so this chapter has a lot of smut, so FYI. I decided I might as well throw another pairing in here too so I went with Finanda. I hope you like it! Whipped cream body shots for you in this chapter Amanda4Meloni.**

Fin left and shut the door behind him. He had a date tonight, with Amanda.

* * *

"El, I'm sorry we just needed to work it all out and you were getting pissed and honestly you were being an ass, but hey, its ok. I'm fine, well working on it anyway and you are there for me. Don't blame him, you, or me, it was all Harris and no one else's ok?" He nodded and she pecked him on the lips. His arm subconsciously wrapped around her waist and drew her in closer to him. "Now, I am going back to bed, join me?" She bit her lower lip and smiled. El got up and he picked her up from behind and took her into her room and placed her gently on the bed.

"When wouldn't I join you in bed?" He kissed her neck and she began taking his shirt off. "You never were asleep when I left were you?"

"No, now take your damn clothes off." He had stopped kissing her neck and she took off her clothes while he took his off, leaving his boxers on. He kissed her neck again and grabbed one of her boobs in his hand. "Before we get going El, grab the whipped cream again, like now." Elliot got off of her and ran into the kitchen and ran back to her bedroom, she wasn't where he left her. He heard water running and she came out of the bathroom, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the bathroom.

"We gonna get dirty in the shower?" El asked, his eyes lighting up. He grabbed her waist and pinned her to the ground. Her head raised up and she deeply kissed him. He unpinned her and squirted some of the whipped cream on her flat stomach and then licked it off. He smiled up at her and repeated the process. "Liv, you ready for me?"

"God yes!" She flipped him over and got on top of him. She grabbed the whipped cream and she squirted some on his boxers over his swollen member. She sucked it off and he groaned.

"Oh my GOD, Liv." He flipped he back over and took his boxers off. He entered her swiftly.

"El, my GOD, El." Liv was unprepared for that quick of an entrance. She was quickly reaching her orgasm and so was he. "El, I am almost there, holy shit!" She was grabbing at air trying to grip something but quickly found El's back and began digging her nails into his back. He pumped into her faster and faster. The cold linoleum floor contrasted against their warm bodies. El and Liv reached their highs at the same time. After they finished Elliot rested himself on top of Liv and they laid there for a few minutes before Elliot picked Liv up and carried her into the shower. He grabbed the soap and they washed each other off between making out.

"I love you so much, Liv. I actually have a surprise for you tomorrow." They got out and got dressed.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Its a surprise babe."

"You know I hate surprises."

"You will love this one, trust me."

* * *

"Hey, Amanda, sorry I was running late." Fin said walking into the little café he was meeting Amanda at.

"Its fine Fin, I ordered you coffee." She had a case file open.

"Thanks, what case are you going over?"

"The one we closed last week with the little girl." Amanda looked stressed and confused.

"The one whose mom abandoned her in the snow with nothing except her jeans on and her t-shirt?"

"Yeah, I honestly think the dad forced the mom to do it, Fin. I don't know. I have this feeling that its not right for putting her in jail. I don't know."

"Just put the case down for now Mandy. This is a night for us, we can figure that out later." Fin grabbed Rollins hand. "She did it, whether she was forced or not we don't know but still she could have given her a coat or something."

"Yeah, anyway we should order now. The movie starts at ten."

"Good idea. I am gonna get a steak. What are you going to have?"

"I am gonna have a salad and steak actually sounds really good right now, so I will have one too." They put down their menus and ordered when the waitress came over. They ate in a hurry and walked to the theatre arm in arm. They were going to see The Guilt Trip because that's what Amanda wanted to see.

After the movie was over they shared a cab back to Fin's place.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Liv, I promise you will like it. Just hold my hand and let me lead you." El had her blindfolded and had no idea where they were going.

"El, please. I don't like surprises." She had been blindfolded for almost an hour now.

"Ok, well it just has to be-hold on." His phone was ringing, it was Maureen.

"Dad! Come quick! Come to the hospital! Dickie got in an accident on his way home from school, a semi t-boned him! Hurry!" El stopped guiding Liv, dropped his phone and sprinted toward the parking lot three blocks away. Liv pulled her blindfold off and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Liv? Hi its Maureen, Dickie just into a car accident so that's why Dad is freaking! I don't know what to do! Mom isn't answering her phone and I am the only one here and no one else is answering either. Will you come too Liv? Please!"

"Yeah, I'm on my way." She hung up and put the phone in her pocket and sprinted to try to hail a taxi.

* * *

_I don't have time to wait for Liv. She can get a cab._ He then saw her walking out of the park where they were and he quickly pulled up to the corner and let her get in before taking off. They had taken their work car so they put on the sirens and sped to the hospital.

* * *

Maureen was pacing back and forth in the waiting room and Dickie had gone into surgery. Liv walked over to Maureen and hugged her while Elliot walked over to the counter to ask some questions.

"Liv, he might die. The doctor said he has a 30% chance of living. He has a brain bleed and a piece of metal impaled his left lung." Maureen was crying and she knew Elliot was finding out the same thing from the doctors right now.

"Mo, we are going to do everything we can okay? I am going to talk to your dad and the doctors now." Liv heard Elliot yelling and ran over to him. His face was red and he was yelling at the doctor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT? ITS JUST SURGERY! YOU BETTER FIX HIM!" Liv placed a hand on his shoulder.

"El, babe, calm down. They are doing all they can. I know it's a bad situation but Dickie is as strong and as stubborn as you and will pull through." Liv looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. El turned to her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I can't lose him Liv. I know I'm tough on him but I just want him to be a good person and I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did."

"You aren't going to lose him El." Maureen had just watched the whole exchange.

"Is there something going on between you that I should know about?"

_Shit! She just saw that whole thing. I called him babe. _Liv thought.

"Umm, nope." Liv said with Elliot still on her shoulder.

"Okay. Well if there is all of us kids are okay with it and Dickie would be extremely happy to find that you two have a thing." Liv put her head in Elliot's shoulder and slightly laughed.

"Should we tell them all? We know that Kathleen already knows and your kids talk to each other."

"Then they should already know and I really don't think this is good timing." He got out of her grip and ran outside to take a breather.

"Liv, just give him some time to breathe and he will be good." Maureen put a hand on Liv's back.

"Breathing time can also be a bad thing for your father, I have a feeling that it will be a bad situation this time. Text me when Dickie gets out of surgery I am going to go find your father."

**Sorry its so short but I needed to update and I have the worst case of writers block for this story and I have been super busy! We just moved and money is really tight so..haha anyways! Here you go! Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

Liv ran out of the hospital as well to try to find Elliot. She saw him in front of the hospital and just as she walked out she saw him punch the wall. She ran up to him and put herself between the wall and his next fist.

"El! Beating yourself up about it isn't going to make anything better. Stop! He is going to be fine!" She put her hand on his chest. "Yeah, I know you are mad El but hurting the wall and your hands aren't going to change anything and if Dickie is at all like you he is going to be good as new and quite a smart ass when he can talk and is out of surgery. So come on and lets go back inside now."

"I could have driven him instead. Then maybe he would be fine and I would be the one in there if anyone of us." He put his hands overtop of Liv's.

"Stop saying what you could have done and do what you can now for him." He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"What would I do without you?" She looked down at his hands.

"Well your hands would be even bloodier than this, so again, lets go inside and get you fixed up and then wait for Dickie." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back in together. When they got to the counter Liv asked for some alcohol swabs and some gauze. She cleaned his hand off and dabbed it with the gauze before laying another sheet of gauze down and taping it onto his hand.

"Thanks Liv." They went to sit in the waiting room with Maureen. She was on her phone and she was rolling her eyes. El walked over to her and Maureen mouthed _Mom_ El nodded and went to sit next to Liv. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Liv put her hand on his back.

"El, he should be out of surgery soon and he will just want to get out of here like you would." He sat up and sighed.

"Or something could go wrong in surgery, or something could go wrong in the healing process, or he could be in a coma after, or a lot of bad things Liv." He started pacing the room and Maureen hung up her phone and sighed.

"Geesh! That woman can take a lot out of a person." She sat next to Liv and whispered in her ear. "Are you and dad together?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Liv smiled and looked over at El who was standing by the coffee.

"Good." Maureen hugged Liv before Liv got up to walk over to Elliot.

"Hey babe, I have to go get something of mine checked out while we are waiting if they are free, okay?" She said quietly so hopefully Maureen didn't hear them.

"Anything I should be aware of or worried about?" He asked.

"No, I am behind on my mother nature calling by a few days and I am pretty regular so I just want to go and get a quick pregnancy test."

"Okay, well I kinda wanna be there, especially if you are."

"El, I have been hovering over you since we got here and I know you want some space and I really don't think I am so just stay here, you don't want to miss anything about Dickie." She kissed him on the lips and went to the counter. "Hi, I need to know if there is anyone free to run a quick pregnancy test or ultrasound?"

"Umm, lets see, we have two people available, male or female? Do you have a preference?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"Female if she is less busy. If not, it doesn't really matter."

"Okay, follow me please." Liv was lead into a room. She sat down in the chair and waited for someone to come in. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Olivia answered. A woman came in, she was about Olivia's age and she was blonde.

"Hello, how are you today? I am Doctor Eve Nightingale and I will be performing the ultrasound on you today, do you have any questions?"

"No, I am fine thanks. And yourself?"

"I have been better, long day. Thanks for asking." She put her clipboard down and washed her hands. "Okay, I am going to get the gel out now and it will be cold at first."

"Okay." Liv lifted up her shirt and got situated while Eve finished prepping. The gel squeezed onto Liv's stomach. The monitor was facing Liv, she didn't know what she was looking at.

"Olivia, do you see anything? Do you believe you are pregnant from what you see or are you unsure?"

"Well, I really don't know I have never seen a baby on one of these and even if I was pregnant I am sure it would be small and hard to see."

"Okay, Olivia well, you..."

**CLIFHANGER **


	16. Chapter 16

**Short update guys. Not sure how hospitals and ultrasounds really worked, didn't have time to google so I just did my best guess. PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like it! Thanks to all who review and especially to those who review everytime! Spacekitten and Amanda4Meloni and such.**

"Olivia, you are pregnant. Congratulations! Is your husband here?"

"Not, husband, long-term boyfriend but he is waiting to hear news about his son's surgery. Oh my gosh! I am so happy right now! Thanks so much!" Eve began wiping the gel off of Olivia's stomach.

"I am assuming you want pictures of the ultrasound to show your friends and family?" Eve asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind could I please have ten."

"Ten, that's a lot! Lots of family to show I assume?"

"Like family, not family but best we can have."

"Oh, okay. I will bring them right out." Eve went to make the copies and Olivia got her phone out. She called Munch.

"Munch, Cragen is at the same place as last time right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"None of your business, go back to your conspiracy theories." She hung up and Eve came back in moments later.

"Here you go Olivia. Would you like me to mail your bill?"

"How much is it?"

"75 dollars."

"No, I will just pay now." Liv took out her wallet and handed 75 dollars over. "Thank you so much! Have a great rest of the day."

"You too Olivia, it was nice to meet you!" Liv walked out and went up to El and hugged him. The doctor still hadn't come out to tell them anything yet.

"Hey, good new on my side. I'm pregnant." She whispered in his ear. She bit her lower lip waiting for his response. He smiled and lifter her up by her waist.

"That's great news!" Olivia could still tell he was obviously worried.

"Could we go and share the news with Cragen once we know Dickie is alright? I have the ultrasound pictures." She pulled them out of her purse and showed one to El.

"Of course! Liv, this makes me so happy" He sat her down and kissed her gently then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Want me to get you guys a vacant room?" Maureen asked.

"It was just a kiss," Liv teased. "And I'm pregnant with your little future sibling so you know what, you should be happy too." Liv laughed. El passed the ultrasound picture over to Maureen.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats guys! I'm as happy as I can be given the circumstances."

"We all are Mo." El gave a slight, half smile.

The doctor came out with a clipboard and cleared his throat. Everyone gulped and got nervous for what was next to come. El reached for Liv's hand and gripped it.

"It's gonna be alright El." She told him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?"

"Yes?" El said.

"We have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" Elliot gulped.

"Bad please." Liv placed her hand on his back around his waist and her other on Maureen's shoulder.

"Well, your son will be..."

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I had to, sorry guys. I get more reviews when I cliffhang, well sometimes. lol.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Your son will be fine but we had to amputate his left leg. He will be in a wheelchair for a while, until he can get a prosthetic leg. He also may require speech therapy for a few months."

"Um, okay. How much will that cost? But other than that he is fine?" Elliot said as he grabbed Olivia and gave her a big hug with one arm and did the same with Maureen. They all started tearing up.

"It depends, we will find out as soon as possible. He is fine other than that. You can go and see him now. He may still be asleep but he is in room 289."

"Thanks, Doc." They all walked to Dickie's room and went in to sit. There was a lot of space to sit. Liv and El sat on the couch while Maureen sat in the chair next to the couch. Dickie was still asleep and snoring. They all started laughing, while crying. They sat there for a few minutes and then Dickie began to stir. He woke up with a confused look on his face but it changed when he realized where he was.

"Dad?" Dickie asked looking over at the couch. Elliot got up and went over to Dickie.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you and Liv together?" He was speaking slower than normal.

"Yeah." Liv got up and walked over next to Elliot. Elliot automatically put his arm around her waist.

"Get her knocked up yet detective?" Liv blushed and started laughing as she hid her face in Elliot's shoulder.

"Actually," El laughed. "Yeah." El could feel the vibrations from Liv laughing on his shoulder.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Enough about us. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. How about you get me my clothes and we run outta here. I hate this place." El looked at Liv. His eyes said _He does't know he got his leg removed._ Dickie saw the look in his eye and knew what he was thinking too. "Dad, I was kidding. I know I got my leg removed."

"Dickie, don't mess around like that. It's not funny, you may think its funny but it's not. We are all worried about you, don't mess around with medical stuff. Be serious about this." Maureen said to him.

"Well then. Mo, I'm fine. I understand what happened, yeah my life is now going to be different but you know what? I'm still the same me I was a month ago. Yeah, I'm pissed at that driver but you know what? He will be caught and I will still go on being with my family and friends and the only difference is that I will have a metal leg."

"Mom said she's on her way." Mo said looking down at her phone.

"Well, in that case we better get going." Elliot said to his kids and Liv.

"She doesn't know about you guys yet?" Dickie asked.

"Not even all of you kids know yet. Plan for lunch soon. Keep your mouths shut." Elliot said to them.

"Fine." Both say. Liv smiled and said goodbye to them.

"See you later guys." She said. Elliot was already in the hall.

"I'm really glad you and dad are together." Dickie said smiling.

"Me too." Liv smiled back and left.

"Ready?" El asked when she walked into the hall.

"Yeah." She smiled.


End file.
